Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein
by Ronny ferocia
Summary: Fred und George Weasley sind in der ganzen Schule als Unruhestifter bekannt. Doch viele Schüler sehen sie eher als Retter vor langweiligen Schulstunden...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hallo! Das ist meine erste Harry Potter Geschichte und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt. Da ich ein Fan der Weasley-Zwillinge bin, sind Fred und George auch die Hauptpersonen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein

„Pass doch auf! Du willst wohl unbedingt von Filch erwischt werden! Erst gestern hat er seine Ketten wieder frisch poliert und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er diese nicht irgendwann trotz Dumbledores Verbot an uns ausprobiert!" George sah seinen Bruder böse an. Fred verzog das Gesicht und machte eine entschuldigende Geste. Er hatte gerade eine der alten Ritterrüstungen angestoßen, die daraufhin wütend zu klappern begonnen hatte. „Tschuldigung! Kann doch jedem mal passieren! Kann ich was dafür, dass diese wandelnden Konservendosen ständig ihren Platz wechseln, sodass man sich nie merken kann, wo eine steht und wo nicht? Außerdem hat sie mir ein Bein gestellt!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Bevor George eine abfällige Bemerkung über Ritterrüstungen, die Spaß verstehen (für ihn war es ein Spaß, wenn sein Zwillingsbruder auf der Nase lag!) loswerden konnte, begann das Blechgestell noch lauter zu zittern und zu klappern. „Ich glaube, die Konservendose liegt ihr schwer im Magen!", schrie er stattdessen in Freds Ohr. Der Lärm war inzwischen unerträglich geworden. Die Rüstung hatte Freds Unverschämtheit offenbar sofort weitergeklappert, jedenfalls konnte man jetzt im ganzen Schloss metallisches Geschepper hören. Das war aber ein Vorteil für die Zwillinge, da sich Filch, der schon auf dem Weg in den vierten Stock (wo sie sich verbotenerweise aufhielten) gewesen war, von einer Rüstung im dritten Stock ablenken ließ, die zum Geklirre auch noch erbärmlich quietschte. Vergeblich brüllte er sie an, sie solle sofort wieder still sein.

Die Weasleys schlichen sich unterdessen zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Selbst Peeves konnte ihnen diesmal nichts anhaben, da er der Hauptverdächtige für dieses Theater war. „Na, wieder mal genug Unruhe gestiftet?", wurden sie von der fetten Dame begrüßt. „Naja, ein bisschen mehr wäre uns schon noch eingefallen. Aber dafür bleibt ja noch genügend Zeit. Unkrautvernichtungsmittel!", antwortete George grinsend. „Ja, ja!", seufzte das Portrait und schwang zur Seite. Die beiden Brüder kletterten durch das Loch und ließen sich auf zwei weiche Stühle vor dem Kamin plumpsen. Es war zwar schon so spät, dass das Feuer nicht mehr brannte, aber es war trotzdem noch angenehm warm im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Ach Fred! Warum musst du nur so tollpatschig sein? Du hast uns den ganzen Spaß verdorben, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass der Radau der Rüstungen auch nicht von schlechten Eltern ist!", grinste George. „Natürlich ist das nicht von schlechten Eltern oder willst du Mum und Dad beleidigen?", grinste sein Zwilling zurück. „Außerdem: Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Wir können unseren Plan auch später noch ausführen! Dafür wird diesmal nicht mal Dumbledore draufkommen, dass wir dieses Spektakel ausgelöst haben!" Albus Dumbledore war nämlich der einzige, der bis jetzt fast alle unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse richtigerweise den Weasley-Zwillingen zugeordnet hatte und nicht Peeves oder einem Zufall. 

Nicht dass es den Direktor von Hogwarts gestört hätte, dass sie etwas Schwung in den tristen Schulalltag brachten. Er selber war der größte Fan der beiden Unruhestifter, solange sie es nicht übertrieben. Das war auch der Grund, warum er die beiden bisher immer gedeckt hatte, vorausgesetzt man hatte sie nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt, was aber nicht all zu oft vorkam. Fred und George hatten es sich darum zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihre Scherze so auszuführen, dass selbst Dumbledore nicht sagen konnte, ob sie es gewesen waren oder nicht - zumindest nicht sofort. 

Das Geklapper der alten Ritterrüstungen, das im Gryffindorturm zuerst nur leise zu hören gewesen war, wurde jetzt lauter. Es schien fast so, als ob sich eine Abordnung der Blechgesellen zu ihnen aufgemacht hätte. „Der Blechtrottel weiß doch nicht wie wir heißen oder aus welchem Haus wir sind, oder?", fragte Fred belustigt. „Nee, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!", antwortete George genauso spöttisch. Aber ganz sicher waren sich die beiden nicht. Das wäre ja zuuuu peinlich, wenn sie von einer mittelalterlichen Ritterbekleidung überführt werden würden. „Auf jeden Fall kennen sie das Passwort nicht!", versuchte George seinen Bruder und auch sich selber zu beruhigen. „Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, sie können nicht sprechen!", frohlockte Fred mit wiederkehrendem Selbstvertrauen. „Jep!", antwortete George und sie ließen triumphierend ihre Handflächen zusammenklatschen. Diese Blechdinger würden doch sie, die allseits gerühmten und beliebten Weasley-Zwillinge nicht austricksen! 

Die Rüstungen hatten es zwar nicht geschafft in den Turm hineinzukommen, dafür hatten sie aber alle Schüler drinnen aufgeweckt. Mit kleinen, verschlafenen Augen kamen sie aus ihren Schlafräumen und versammelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Was ist denn los?", wollte eine Erstklässlerin ängstlich wissen. „Das würden wir alle gerne wissen!", antwortete Ron, der jüngere Bruder der Zwillinge. Wie Fred und George hatte auch er feuerrotes Haar, das ihm nun nach allen Seiten vom Kopf abstand. Er war mit seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Harry in drei weitere Kaminsessel gefallen und blickte nun fragend zu seinen Brüdern hin. „Warum siehst du uns an? Wir haben nichts getan!", beteuerte George sofort. „Ja ja, wer's glaubt!", nuschelte Ron zurück.

* * *

A/N: So, das wars fürs Erste. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich natürlich über jede noch so kleine review freuen! 


	2. Bill und der Ochsenfrosch

A/N: So, das ist das zweite Kapitel in dem Fred und George ihr Unwesen treiben (zumindest in Erinnerungen ;)). Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

* * *

„Warum seid ihr dann angezogen vor dem kalten Kamin gesessen, als wir hier reinkamen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Das liegt daran, dass wir sehr gute Ohren haben und den Krach schon viel früher gehört haben. Deshalb haben wir uns angezogen und wollten warten, was als nächstes passiert!", erklärte Fred schlagfertig. „Ihr und bessere Ohren als alle anderen? Dass ich nicht lache? Ihr könnt nicht mal nen Ochsenfrosch von Bill unterscheiden!", hörten sie plötzlich eine weitere Stimme. „Ginny mein Schätzchen! Komm doch her!", begrüßte Fred seine kleine Schwester und zog sie zu sich her. „Ach wie hab' ich dich vermisst! Komm, lass dich drücken!", quatschte er weiter und umarmte die kleine Hexe stürmisch. Was von außen wie eine sehr, sehr herzliche, vielleicht schon übertriebene Freudensbezeugung aussah, war eigentlich eine drohende, luftabdrückende Umklammerung. „Ginny, halt die Klappe oder willst du, dass wir erwischt werden? Außerdem haben wir dir schon öfters gesagt, du sollt diesen „Scherz" von Bill nie wieder erwähnen! Hast du mich verstanden?", zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Ginny blieb nichts anderes übrig als brav zu nicken. Sie wusste, dass ihre Brüder sie liebten und ihr nie wirklich wehtun würden, aber diese „Umarmung" war wirklich nicht sehr angenehm. „Brav! Ganz brav!", zischte Fred, ließ seine Schwester wieder los und betrachtete sie mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du spinnst doch total!", war Ginnys Antwort darauf und sie stolzierte zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. George warf seinem Bruder einen erleichterten Blick zu, der Harry und Hermine nicht entgangen war. „Was ist denn das für eine Geschichte mit Bill und dem Ochsenfrosch?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert Harry", antwortete George betont locker und stand auf. „Komm, lass uns zu Lee gehen, vielleicht weiß er inzwischen was da draußen los ist!", forderte er Fred auf und die beiden schlenderten zu ihrem besten Freund hinüber, der sie schon erwartet hatte. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnten sie Harrys und Hermines Gekicher hören, das verriet, dass Ron ihnen offenbar diese peinliche Geschichte mit diesem quakenden Vieh erzählte.

* * *

Flashback…

Im letzten Sommer hatte sich Bill etwas Besonderes für die Zwillinge ausgedacht. Fred und George hatten an ihm einige fiese Scherze ausprobiert und sie auf „Schultauglichkeit" überprüft. Deshalb wollte sich Bill an ihnen rächen. Dazu verbündete er sich mit seiner Mutter, die sofort von der Idee begeistert war. Bill brachte also im ganzen Haus falsche Ochsenfrösche an, die unaufhörlich vor sich hin quakten, für die Zwillinge aber unauffindbar waren, da sie nur von ihrem Besitzer gesehen werden konnten. Dann beauftragte Mrs. Weasley Fred und George damit, diesen nervtötenden Geräuschen nachzugehen und die Tiere zu entfernen. Dabei wies sie sie dezent daraufhin, dass sie dabei gleich auch noch alles abstauben könnten was ihnen zwischen die Finger kam, damit sie nicht umsonst die verschiedensten Räume durchkämmten. Die Zwillinge hatten sich schon ausgemalt, was für einen Spaß sie mit den Fröschen haben würden, wenn sie erst mal alle gefangen hätten und akzeptierten sogar den ganz unauffälligen Putzauftrag. Doch sosehr sie auch suchten und dabei den ganzen Fuchsbau auf den Kopf stellten, sie konnten nichts finden (außer einer großen Menge Staub, der weggewischt werden wollte). Das passte ihnen natürlich gar nicht und das ewige Gequake ging ihnen auch schon ziemlich auf den Wecker. Schließlich kehrten sie wütend zu ihrer Mutter zurück und erklärten ihr, dass sie die blöden Viecher selber suchen oder jemand anderen damit bestrafen solle. „Wenn ich auch nur noch einmal dieses Geräusch höre, dann drehe ich durch!", brüllte Fred. Dann stürmte er, gefolgt von seinem Bruder, aus der Küche und setzte sich in den Garten. Dort war es ruhig, im Gegensatz zu Haus sogar richtig still. Kein Quaker störte die Stille und George seufzte erleichtert auf.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Bill gewartet. Er war sehr begabt, wenn es darum ging Tierstimmen nachzuahmen. Dabei waren Frösche die leichteste Übung. Vorsichtig schlich er sich außerhalb des Gartens in die Nähe seiner Brüder. Er wartete ab, bis sie sich ein wenig von ihren Strapazen erholt und gerade damit begonnen hatten sich zu entspannen. Dann legte er los. Zuerst war es nur ein ganz leises quaken. Als niemand reagierte versuchte er es noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Doch noch immer gab es keine Reaktion. Schließlich kroch Bill ganz nahe an seine Brüder heran und ließ einen prächtigen Quaker ertönen. „Nein!", kreischte Fred und blickte hasserfüllt zu der Stelle in der Hecke hinter der Bill kauerte und sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. „Ich habe euch gewarnt! Jetzt ist es aus mit meiner Geduld! Diesmal bekomme ich euch! Euer letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen!", schrie er durch den Garten und rannte auf die Hecke zu. Bill, der immer noch von lautlosem Lachen geschüttelt wurde, hatte die Wut und die Gewandtheit seines Bruders unterschätzt. Er schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu fliehen und wurde frontal von Freds Zauberspruch getroffen. „Auaaaa! Hör sofort auf! Fred, ich bin's! Bill! Haaaaaalt!", versuchte er seinen Bruder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Fred war nicht zu bremsen. Erst nachdem Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn mit dem Gartenschlauch nass gespritzt hatte, konnte er sich soweit beruhigen, dass er erkennen konnte, wer da vor ihm lag. „Bill?", fragte er verwundert. „Was machst du denn hier? Wo ist dieses Vieh hin, das es gewagt hat mich sogar hier im Garten anzuquaken?" George versuchte es seinem Bruder so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass sie gerade grausig verarscht worden waren. Als er mit der Erklärung fertig war, mussten sie Fred mit vereinten Kräften festhalten, damit er sich nicht sofort auf seinen älteren Bruder stürzte. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen von dem Zauberspruch erholt und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Endlich hatte es geklappt! Endlich waren einmal die Zwillinge die angeschmierten und nicht immer die anderen.

Man konnte sehen, dass es ihnen schwer im Magen lag, dass ihre eigene Familie es gewagt hatte, sie zu veräppeln. Und dann auch noch so, dass es mit körperlicher Anstrengung verbunden war! Fred war so beleidigt, dass er die ganze Woche lang mit keinem aus der Familie ein Wort sprach (mit Ausnahme von George natürlich), was für einige eine himmlische Ruhe darstellte. Dann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und er führte Bill und Ron seine neuesten Streiche vor, sehr darauf bedacht, dass keiner Bill in Mitleidenschaft zog.

* * *

Das war die größte Blamage im bisherigen Leben der Zwillinge gewesen und sie wurden nur ungern daran erinnert, wie Ginny gerade festgestellt hatte. Das hinderte Ron aber natürlich nicht im Geringsten daran, die ganze Story noch mal von vorn zu erzählen als Dean und Seamus sich zu ihnen setzten. Bald wurde das Gekichere immer lauter, doch Fred und George beschlossen, es zu ignorieren.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß, dass die Geschichte bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich spannend ist, aber das kommt noch! Versprochen! Reviews würden das ganze natürlich sehr beschleunigen ;) 


	3. WeasleysSpezialausrüstung

A/N: Danke für eure lieben reviews! Dafür bekommt ihr auch das dritte Kapitel ;)

* * *

„Und, hat's geklappt?", wollte Lee sofort neugierig wissen. „Ne, Fred war zu blöd um aufzupassen wo er hinrennt und hat behauptet, die Ritterrüstung hätte ihm ein Bein gestellt!", erklärte George. „Also seid doch ihr Schuld an dem Krawall! Ich hab mir schon so was gedacht!", grinste Lee die beiden an und ignorierte dabei Freds finstere Blicke. Bevor er sie fragen konnte, wie sie sich da rausreden würden, hörte man von draußen eine strenge Stimme, die den Blechheinis befahl ihre Visiere wieder runterzuklappen und von hier zu verschwinden. Anscheinend hatten die Rüstungen vor dieser Person mehr Respekt als vor dem Hausmeister, auf jeden Fall wurde das Gescheppere leiser und gleich darauf schwang das Portrait zur Seite und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, kletterte umständlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was ist den hier los?", wollte sie wissen, „warum ist hier so ein Radau? Der draußen hat vollkommen gereicht!" „W-w-wir w-wussten n-nicht was l-los war u-und sind d-deshalb aufgestanden u-um nachzusehen!", stotterte ein Erstklässler, der von Professor McGonagalls strenger Miene ganz eingeschüchtert war. Als diese das sah, wurden ihre Züge sofort weicher und um einiges freundlicher erklärte sie: „Kein Grund zur Sorge Boyd, dass waren nur einige aufgeschreckte Ritterrüstungen. Sie waren wohl ein bisschen wütend über irgendwas und haben sich wohl hierher verirrt!" Doch anstatt den Schüler dabei anzusehen, wie es sich beim Sprechen gehört (Professor McGonagall hatte normalerweise sehr gute Manieren), blickte sie sich suchend im Raum um. Doch Fred und George hatten sich schon vorsorglich hinter Angelina und Alicia versteckt, die beide in ihrem Jahrgang waren, sodass die Lehrerin sie nirgends entdecken konnte. Stattdessen scheuchte sie die Schüler wieder in die Schlafräume und wünscht ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Immer darauf bedacht auch ja immer aus der Sicht ihrer Hauslehrerin zu bleiben, schlichen sich die Zwillinge tief gebückt zur Wendeltreppe und flitzten in ihren Schlafsaal. „Puh! Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen!", seufzte Fred und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen. „Ich frage mich nur, warum McGonagall immer gleich uns zwei verdächtigt, wenn mal was Komisches passiert! Das würde mich echt mal interessierten!", überlegte George vor sich hin. Lee kicherte bei der Unterhaltung vor sich hin. Seine zwei Freunde waren einfach unschlagbar. „Ach übrigens: Ich hab wieder ne neue Riesenspinne! Bei der letzten hat euer Schrumpftrank ja ausgezeichnet gewirkt! Ich hab sie bis heute nicht mehr gefunden! Sollte dieses Zeugs eigentlich nicht mal nachlassen?" Die Zwillinge sahen sich überrascht an. „Ach deshalb sieht man bei uns keine Gartengnome mehr! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, sie hätten uns für immer verlassen! Dann kann ich die Gedenktafel ja wieder wegräumen!", freute sich Fred. Aufgemuntert schlüpfte er in seinen Pyjama und kroch in sein Bett. „Ach, tut das gut wenn man seine müden Knochen wieder mal ausruhen kann!", seufzte er mit seeligem Lächeln und schloss zufrieden seine Augen. Auch George und Lee krochen zwischen ihre Laken, wobei der eine immer noch amüsiert vor sich hinkicherte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte George davon auf, dass irgendetwas sehr haariges gemütlich über sein Gesichht spazierte. Steif wie ein Brett lag er da und versuchte vorsichtig dieses Ding von seiner Nase zu nehmen. Als er es mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, um was es sich bei dem Morgenspaziergänger handelte. Er stieß einen erschrockenen Quietscher aus, der Lee dazu veranlasste sich sofort aufzurichten und zu George hinüber zu laufen. Dieser war nämlich gerade auf dem Boden herumgekrochen und hatte etwas gesucht. „David! Da bist du ja! Böser Junge! Was fällt dir ein einfach aus deiner Schachtel zu krabbeln?", begrüßte er seine wieder gefundene Spinne tadelnd. George hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerichtet. „Kommt das öfters vor, dass „David" einfach abhaut? Ich hab ja nichts gegen die Tierchen, aber was ist wenn mir dein kleiner Freund mal aus Versehen in den Mund krabbelt und ich ihn aufmampfe?", wollte er wissen. „Davielein muss nur noch ein bisschen trainiert werden. Aber mich würde interessieren, wie er aus seiner Schachtel rausgekommen ist! Sieh mal, der Deckel ist zu!", hielt er sich die Spinnenbehausung vors Gesicht. Ihr Bewohner hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgemacht. „He, was isn das? Iiiiiiiihh! Weg mit dir!", hörten sie plötzlich eine erschrockene Stimme kreischen.

„Na, wie heißt er oder sie denn diesmal?", wollte Fred wissen, der von dem Lärm aufgewacht war, sich nun aus dem Bettzeug schälte und sich zu einem weiteren Zimmergenossen aufmachte, um diesen von dem Tierchen zu befreien. „David! David Beckham! Cool nicht?", antwortete Lee stolz. „Lee, ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich diese Viecher nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer haben will! Das heißt, ich werde noch heute vor dem Frühstück zu Professor McGonagall gehen und das melden müssen!", drohte der Junge, der auf die selbe Art geweckt worden war wie George. „Ach komm schon Josh! Sooo schlimm ist David nun auch wieder nicht! Sie mal was für ein flauschiges Kerlchen er ist! Du bekommst auch wieder ein Auffrischungspaket von Weasleys Spezialausrüstung wenn du dicht hälst! Du weißt, dass das niemand außer George, mir, Lee und ein paar andere Erpresser aus diesem Schlafraum besitzt! Na, was ist?", beendete Fred seinen Überredungsversuch, während David gemütlich von einer Schulter zur anderen marschierte. Dabei wurde er misstrauisch von Josh beobachtet. „Ich werde auch sofort mit seinem Training beginnen!", versprach Lee mit treuherzigem Blick. „Na gut, weil ihr es seid! Und weil ich keine „Gute-Laune-Drops" mehr habe, dafür aber Zaubertränke gleich nach dem Frühstück!", antwortete Josh nach einigem Nachdenken. Er bekräftigte sein Schweigeversprechen mit einem kräftigen Händedruck und erhielt dafür das versprochene Auffrischungspaket von Fred, das mit allerlei geheimen Zeug der Weasley-Brüder vollgestopft war. Dann begaben sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

* * *

A/N: So, das wars! Was es mit der Spezialausrüstung auf sich hat, werdet ihr noch erfahren...Ich hoffe, ich bekomme in der Zwischenzeit die eine oder andere review! 


	4. David Beckham

A/N: Hallo! Tut mir echt leid, dass war eine absolut unzumutbar lange Wartezeit! Aber leider ist Schule doch ziemlich anstrengend und wenn man gleichzeitig an mehreren Storys schreibt, bleibt ab und zu mal eine auf der Strecke. Tut mir echt leid! Aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel trotzdem! Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Wer ist überhaupt David Beckham? Hat das was mit Speck zu tun?", wollte Josh wissen. „Nee, ich glaub eher, dass das wieder einer dieser Ballquäler ist", antwortete George gelangweilt. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass das keine Ballquäler, sondern Fußballspieler sind! Wenn ihr nur einmal auf ein Fußballmatch mitgehen würdet, könnte ich euch beweisen, dass Ballspielen mit den Füßen und auf dem Boden genauso aufregend ist wie Ballspielen mit den Händen bzw. Schlägern und in der Luft! Und nein, ich bin kein Verräter der Zaubererwelt, nur weil ich nicht nur ausschließlich von Quidditch schwärme! Wäre ich sonst vielleicht Stadionsprecher geworden, wenn ich Quidditch nicht in und auswendig kenne würde und nicht total begeistert davon wäre?" Die Zwillinge und Josh warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, zogen es aber vor nicht zu antworten, sondern sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen. „Außerdem habe ich mir euch zuliebe diesmal einen englischen Fußballer ausgesucht, keinen brasilianischen mehr! Ich muss aber sagen, Ronaldo war schon nicht schlecht im Angriff, aber leider doch nicht sooo gut wie sein menschliches Vorbild! Ich hab mir auch schon überlegt, ob ich meine Spinnen nicht nach Lehrern benennen soll, aber ich glaube, wenn ich „Snape, sitz!" rufen würde, wäre das vielleicht nicht so förderlich für meine Beziehung zu unserem allseits geliebten Lehrer des Grauens. Und wenn ihr Ronaldo nicht zu einem Winzspinnchen geschrumpft hättet, hätte ich ihn sicher noch zu einem Starstürmer trainieren können!"

Lee hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den ganzen Weg vom Gryffindorturm bis in die Große Halle pausenlos zu quatschen. Das schafften normalerweise nur Mädchen nach einer aufregenden Ferienwoche oder die Weasley-Zwillinge bei der Planung ihres nächsten Streiches. „Nun halt aber mal die Luft an!", sagte Fred leicht genervt, als sein Freund nach dem ersten Bissen schon wieder weiterplappern wollte. „So viel schaffen nicht mal wir!", wunderte sich George, „aber dafür habe ich schon wieder ne neue Idee für unsere Spezialausrüstung!" Verschwörerisch grinste er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der sich schon denken konnte, was im Kopf seines Spiegelbildes vor sich ging. Dauergequassel konnte wirklich sehr nervend sein!

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sie sich in die finstersten Kerker des Schlosses, um ihre Zaubertränkestunde abzusitzen, in denen sie zu allem Übel auch noch die Slytherins aushalten mussten. Josh hatte vorsorglich schon ein kleines, pinkes Kügelchen in seinen Mund gestopft und es schnell gelutscht. Als Professor Snape sie in den Kerker ließ, nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein und harrten der Dinge, die unweigerlich auf sie zukommen würden. Fred und George hatten ihre Plätze direkt vor Professor Snapes Pult, was daran lag, dass dieser sie schon öfters beim Unsinnmachen erwischt hatte und sie deshalb vorsorglich genau im Auge behalten wollte, was die zwei aber nicht sonderlich störte.

Die Zaubertränkestunde verlief wie jede andere auch, zumindest beinahe. Das Gute-Laune-Drop, das Josh geschluckt hatte, tat bald seine Wirkung und Josh begann fröhlich vor sich hin zu summen. Professor Snape war ganz irritiert davon, dass ein Schüler in seiner Stunde gute Laune haben sollte und schnauzte Josh an, er solle seine Klappe halten. (War er dabei seine Autorität zu verlieren? Das war ihm noch nie passiert! Das durfte auf keinen Fall noch einmal vorkommen!) Doch das veranlasste diesen nur dazu in lautes Kichern überzugehen. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen seinen Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen (darunter auch, dass er ihn in seinem eigenen Gebräu ertränken würde) schickte Snape Josh hinaus, damit er sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Auf diese Weise hatte Josh eine Dreiviertelstunde nur für sich, die er dazu nützte fröhlich pfeifend durchs Schloss zu schlendern und dem verdutzten Professor Dumbledore ein Ständchen vorzutragen.

Seine Kollegen mixten unterdessen ihr Säftchen nach der Anleitung, die auf der Tafel stand und gaben zum Schluss jeder, mehr oder weniger zuversichtlich, ein Fläschchen mit einer Probe davon ab. Dann verließen die Schüler gemeinsam den Kerker, trennten sich vor der großen Halle und eilten zur zweiten Stunde. Die Slytherins verließen das Schloss in Richtung Gewächshäuser und die Gryffindors gingen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Weasleys mochten ihren Lehrer Remus Lupin, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte auch in seinen Stunden ihr Unwesen zu treiben. „Heute ist es soweit! Wir werden euch unser neuestes Produkt präsentieren!", flüsterte Fred Lee zu. „Jep! Bereit Fred?", fragte George. „Alles klar! Komm mit Lee!", antwortete dieser und George zog seinen Kumpel mit in die Klasse. „Aber was ist mit Fred?", wollte Lee erstaunt wissen. Fred konnte seinen Bruder noch antworten hören, dass Lee nun schon lange genug mit ihnen befreundet wäre, um zu wissen, dass alles was sie taten seinen Sinn hatte, ob es so aussah oder nicht. Dann schloss sich die Tür.

Vorsichtig vergewisserte sich der rothaarige Junge, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Dann zog er etwas Ovales, Gummiges aus der Tasche auf dem eine kleine Figur abgebildet war. Er steckte es in den Mund und kaute es genüsslich. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte man erkennen, was es mit diesem Gummizeug auf sich hatte. Fred begann zu wachsen. Statt einem schwarzen Umhang trug er plötzlich einen braunen und sein sonst feuerrotes Haar war plötzlich schwarz mit silber-grauen Strähnen. Dann betrat er die Klasse.

„Guten Morgen Professor Lupin!", wurde er begrüßt.

* * *

A/N: Na, konnte auch dieses Kapitel ein bisschen für die lange Wartezeit entschädigen? Ich hoffe es! Bitte vergebt mir! 


	5. Professor Lupin

A/N: Hallo! Da ist das brandneue Kapitel für euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@ alle meine Leser und Reviewer: vielen, vielen Dank!! (ich werden euch beim nächsten mal mit längern Antworten beglücken, versprochen!!)  
  
"Guten Morgen!", grüßte der falsche Professor zurück.  
  
Schwungvoll schritt er zum Pult und legte seine Tasche drauf.  
  
"Heute Jungs und Mädels, machen wir etwas ganz Besonderes. Dazu müsst ihr zuerst die Klasse verdunkeln!", begann er die Stunde.  
  
Schnell folgten die Schüler den Anweisungen ihres Lehrers und setzten sich gespannt zurück auf ihre Plätze.  
  
Als alle Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihm ruhten, holte dieser eine kleine Kiste aus seiner Tasche, in der es kratzte und ruckelte.  
  
"Das, was ich da in dieser Kiste habe, kennt ihr schon! Das ist ein Irrwicht. Aber heute bekommt ihr eine ganz besondere Aufgabe: wenn ich den Irrwicht aus seinem Gefängnis lasse, wird er sich in einen Mond verwandeln, da das meine größte Angst ist. Und warum das so ist? Tja, ich bin ein Werwolf!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Professor Lupin sollte ein Werwolf sein? Das waren ja wirklich unglaubliche Neuigkeiten! Durfte so einer überhaupt unterrichten?  
  
Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern saßen sie da und starrten ihren Lehrer an. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein!  
  
Doch der Professor stand völlig gelassen vor der Klasse und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Na, was ist? Traut ihr euch das nicht zu? Ihr seid viel mehr als ich! Das sollte wirklich kein Problem sein! Denkt euch jeder einen Zauberspruch aus, der vielleicht nützlich ist und macht euch dann bereit!", sprach er aufmunternd zur Klasse und legte schwungvoll seinen Umhang ab.  
  
"Aber Herr Professor, es ist doch gar nicht erlaubt Schüler so einer Gefahr auszusetzen! Und überhaupt: weiß Professor Dumbledore, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind?", fasste sich Angelina Johnson als erste wieder.  
  
"Natürlich weiß er das! Oder denkt ihr, es gibt etwas, das man vor ihm verheimlichen kann?", kam Lupins Antwort völlig ruhig zurück.  
  
Das erschien den Schülern noch unfassbarer. Der Direktor sollte wissen, dass Professor Lupin ein Monster war und tat nichts dagegen? Sie hatten ja schon des Öfteren Gerüchte gehört, dass Professor Dumbeldore ein bisschen verrückt war, aber so verrückt?  
  
Im Klassenzimmer war es totenstill.  
  
Sie erschraken alle beinahe zu Tode, als George plötzlich aufsprang und mit Kriegsgeheul nach vorne stürzte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Professor Lupin gerichtet, der noch immer abwartend und mit verschränken Armen vor seinen Schülern stand. "Sehr schön George! Wenigstens einer ist mutig genug, dieser Aufgabe ins Auge zu sehen. Wer wagt es sonst noch?", freute sich der Lehrer und klopfte seinem Schüler auf die Schulter.  
  
Was niemand sah war ein kurzes Zuzwinkern, das von einem Bruder zum andern ging und Geroge ein leichtes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.  
  
Als Lee hörte, wie Georges Mut gelobt wurde, konnte er natürlich nicht ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen bleiben! So mutig wie einer seiner zwei besten Freunde war er schon lange. Und außerdem hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit eine wage Ahnung wo Fred war, der ja immer noch nicht in der Klasse aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich dieses Abenteuer auch wagen!", rief er daher hoheitsvoll und marschierte ebenfalls nach vorne. Dann drehte er sich um.  
  
"Na Mädels? Was ist los? Keinen Mumm in den Kochen, wie?", stichelte er und erreichte damit genau das, was er gewollte hatte. Seine Flamme Angelina erhob sich und kam ebenfalls nach vorne.  
  
Lee von oben herab betrachtend schoss die Quidditch-Fanatikerin zurück: "Jedes einzelne Mädchen in dieser Klasse hat mehr Mumm als du Lee-Darling! Du bist ja nur so mutig, weil Georgie-boy neben dir steht!"  
  
"Das ist soooo gemein! Immer bist du sooo fies zu mir! Was hab ich dir denn überhaupt getan? Nichts! Gar nichts! Aber immer musst du mich beleidigen! Das ist so gemein!", platzte Lee der Kragen.  
  
Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und funkelte Angelina böse an. Vor lauter Ärger bemerkte er gar nicht, dass sich die Mundwinkel des Mädchens langsam nach oben zogen.  
  
Sie mochte Lee. Er war wirklich witzig! Und seine Wutanfälle waren wirklich zum totlachen.  
  
"Ach komm, das war doch nicht so böse gemeint! Sei wieder lieb!", schmeichelte sie dem Trotzkopf.  
  
Lee hielt es nicht lange aus Angelina böse anzusehen.  
  
"Na gut, weil's du bist!", brummte er und drehte sich wieder zu Professor Lupin um, der die kleine Szene amüsiert beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Schön, dass ihr euch noch daran erinnert, dass ich auch noch hier bin! Also, lasst uns anfangen. Ich denke, drei Schüler sind für den Anfang genug. Die restlichen werden sich dann schon trauen. Ich hoffe, ein oder zwei von euch haben sich "Riddikulus" ausgesucht! Denn das ist, wie ihr euch vielleicht noch erinnern könnt, der wirksamste Zauberspruch gegen Irrwichte. Na dann, lasst uns loslegen!"  
  
Der falsche Professor wandte sich wieder seiner kleinen Kiste zu.  
  
"Na na, nur nicht so ungeduldig mein Lieber! Du darfst ja gleich raus! Nur nicht so hektisch!", murmelte er dem Irrwicht zu, dem es langsam aber sicher zu eintönig in seinem Gefängnis zu werden schien.  
  
Professor Lupin hatte gerade seine Hände auf den Deckel der Kiste gelegt, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde und jemand in die Klasse stürmte.  
  
Es war - Professor Lupin!  
  
Wieder saß die Klasse stumm vor staunen da.  
  
Die beiden Professoren standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an.  
  
"Äh, entschuldigen Sie, aber was machen Sie in meiner Klasse?", wollte der "Neue" wissen.  
  
"Wieso ihre Klasse? Das ist meine Klasse und wie Sie vielleicht sehen, versuche ich hier gerade zu unterrichten. Wenn Sie also die Freundlichkeit besitzen würden und diesen Raum wieder -", antwortete der andere.  
  
"Nein, ich werde den Raum nicht verlassen, ich besitze im Moment nämlich gar keine Freundlichkeit! Wer sind Sie? Und was machen Sie hier?", fragte Lupin 2 ärgerlich.  
  
"Ich bin Professor Lupin und ich unterrichte "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Wenn Sie sich bitte vorstellen würden!", kam die Antwort des "alten" Professors.  
  
"ICH bin Professor Lupin und ICH unterrichte "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"! Aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: bevor wir uns hier vor der Klasse zu streiten beginnen, begeben wir uns lieber gleich zu Direktor Dumbledore. Er soll entscheiden, wer der richtige Professor Lupin ist. Außer Sie geben ihre Maskerade doch jetzt auf, was ich aber bezweifle!", schlug Lupin 2 vor.  
  
"Da zweifeln Sie richtig. Ich kann nämlich keine Maskerade aufgeben, da ich Professor Lupin bin! Aber Sie haben Recht! Lassen wir Dumbeldore entscheiden! Kommen Sie!", erklärte sich Lupin 1 einverstanden, ergriff Lupin 2's Arm und marschierte mit ihm zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Kurz darauf streckte er den noch mal den Kopf in die Klasse und sagte: "Und das mir keiner den Irrwicht anrührt! Sonst setzt's was! Verstanden George? Lee? Angelina, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass sich die Klasse ruhig verhält und keinen Blödsinn macht! Behalte die beiden da im Auge!"  
  
Dann war er wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Immer ich!", maulte Angelina, doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Kollegen um: "Ihr habt es gehört! Setzt euch wieder auf eure Plätze und haltet die Klappe!"  
  
"Angelina Schätzchen, du hast doch gehört, dass Professor Lupin, ob er es nun war oder nicht, gesagt hat, wir sollen den Irrwicht nicht anrühren! Du weißt doch, dass ich da nicht widerstehen kann!", säuselte George daraufhin und machte sich unverzüglich zur Kiste auf.  
  
"George, ich warne dich! Lass deine Finger von der Kiste oder ich brech' sie dir! Dann kannst du Quidditch vergessen!", drohte Angelina und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die Jungs hin.  
  
Doch George sah nur kurz zu Lee hinüber. Dieser nickte und hatte Angelina in kürzester Zeit die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verdreht.  
  
"He, was soll das? Lass mich sofort los! Kann mir vielleicht jemand helfen? Was seid ihr denn für ein Haufen Waschlappen?", brach die Sportlerin in wütendes Geschimpfe aus.  
  
Sofort standen einige Mitschüler auf, um ihrer Kollegin zu helfen, doch George hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft und nahm den Deckel von der Kiste.  
  
Sofort blieben alle wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
Was da wohl auf sie zukommen würde?  
  
A/N: Bei eventuellen Fehlern bitte melden! Ihr dürft aber auch sonst gerne eine kleine Review schreiben *g* 


	6. Bei Dumbledore

A/N: Nach wirklich langer Pause habe ich es endlich wieder einmal geschafft ein neues Kapitel upzudaten! Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir! Ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, die nächsten Updates pünktlicher zu schaffen!! Aber ich hoffe, dass euch das neue Kapitel trotzdem gefällt!  
  
°Shit! Was mache ich jetzt? Wenn Dumbledore das raus findet, bin ich geliefert! Ich muss Prof. Lupin irgendwie ablenken oder ihn zu meinem Verschwörer machen! Aber wie? Er ist immerhin ein guter Lehrer!° dachte Fred, während er und der angefressene Professor in Richtung Dumbledores Büro marschierten.  
  
Als sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier standen, überlegte Lupin einige Sekunden. „Afri Cola?", fragte er zögerlich.  
  
„Vanilla Coke!", sagte Fred gespielt gelangweilt.  
  
Total perplex starrte der Professor seinen Doppelgänger an, als sich der Wasserspeier plötzlich bewegte und zur Seite hüpfte.  
  
„W-w-woher wissen Sie das geheime P-P-Passwort von Professor D-D- Dumbledore?", stammelte er nach einigen Sekunden.  
  
„Na, was denken Sie? Ich arbeite hier, da werde ich doch wohl das Passwort meines Chefs wissen!", antwortete Fred entrüstet.  
  
°Mist!°, dachte er aber bei sich, jetzt kann ich dem Professor nicht mehr sagen, dass ich ich bin! Sonst muss ich ihm erklären, woher ich als Schüler Lehrerpasswörter kenne! Oh Mann, bin ich blöd!  
  
„Na, dann gehen Sie mal vor!", meinte Lupin und wies mit der rechten Hand auf die Türöffnung, die sich in der Wand aufgetan hatte.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken trat Fred durch die Türe und begann die steile Wendeltreppe hinaufzusteigen. Hier kannte er sich aus. Falls Professor Lupin gedacht hatte, dass er sich verraten würde, indem er sich nicht traute als erster Professor Dumbledores Büro zu betrete, hatte er sich getäuscht.  
  
Er war schon sooo oft hier gewesen, dass er sich hier wohler fühlte, als in so manchem Klassenraum.  
  
Als sie vor der großen Holztüre standen, klopfte Lupin höflich an.  
  
Kurz darauf hörten sie Professor Dumbledore: „Nur herein meine Herrn! Nur hereinspaziert!"  
  
Fred hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass der Direktor immer genau wusste, wer gerade vor seiner Türe stand. Lupin hingegen war noch nicht so lange an der Schule und hatte das Büro des Direktors erst einmal betreten und sah auch dementsprechend verwundert aus.  
  
Fred seufzte tief auf. Jetzt war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen! Nun würde sich herausstellen, ob er gleich von der Schule flog, oder nur Hausarrest mit viel Arbeitsdienst bei Filch bekommen würde. Dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Türe und trat gefolgt von Professor Lupin in das geräumige, kreisrunde Büro von Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dieser saß wie meist an seinem Schreibtisch über irgendwelche Papiere gebeugt.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hob er endlich den Kopf und musterte die beiden Personen vor ihm.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn hier? Professor Lupin?", fragte er freundlich. Nur an seiner etwas nach oben verrutschten linken Augenbraue konnte man seine doch vorhandene Überraschung sehen.  
  
„Guten Tag!", antworteten die beiden Lupins synchron und blickten sich daraufhin finster an.  
  
„Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?", fragte der Direktor schließlich und blickte unschlüssig von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Genau das ist das Problem! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich betrat vor kurzem meine Klasse, ein wenig verspätet, wie ich zugeben muss, aber als ich die Türe öffnete, war dieser Kerl schon da drin und behauptete steif und fest, dass er Professor Lupin sei!", brachte Lupin das Anliegen vor.  
  
„Ich habe nicht behauptete, dass ich Professor Lupin sei, ich bin Professor Lupin!", schoss Fred gleich zurück.  
  
„Na ja, wie wir alle wissen, kann nur einer von Ihnen der richtige Professor Lupin sein. Und es gibt auch eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Der wirkliche Professor Lupin wird wissen, wovon ich rede!", unterbrach Professor Dumbledor die beiden Streithähne bevor sie sich noch mehr angiften konnten.  
  
„Ja, natürlich weiß ich, worauf Sie anspielen!", antwortet Lupin, „aber ist das nicht ein bisschen zu riskant, das hier auszuprobieren?"  
  
„Natürlich weiß auch ich, dass sie mein Dasein als Wehrwolf ansprechen und ich muss meinem Doppelgänger leider zustimmen. Es ist wirklich zu gefährlich, das hier zu machen!", beeilte sich auch Fred zu einer Antwort.  
  
Professor Lupin fiel bei dieser Aussage fast in Ohnmacht, doch der Direktor begann plötzlich zu schmunzeln.  
  
„Hab ich mir's doch gedacht! Sehr gut Fred! Wirklich ausgezeichnet! Eigentlich müsste ich dich ja von der Schule schmeißen, aber dann wird mir noch zu langweilig! Und vor allem werden dann meine Gehirnzellen viel weniger trainiert und sie schlafen ein! Das wollen wir doch nicht! Aber sag mal, wie habt ihr denn das geschafft? Eine Art Vielsafttrank nehme ich an?", wandte er sich Fred zu.  
  
„Da haben Sie natürlich wieder einmal Recht Herr Professor, aber Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, dass Sie erst jetzt herausgefunden haben, wer ich bin, oder?", antwortete Fred erstaunt.  
  
„Doch, ich muss zugeben diesmal habe ich dich nicht gleich erkannt. Erst als du so lautstark herausposaunt hast, du seiest ein Wehrwolf! Gratulation! Aber ich glaube, wir müssen uns doch noch über diesen Scherz unterhalten. Wie lange hält deine Verwandlung eigentlich an?", überraschte der Direktor seinen Schüler.  
  
„Sie haben mich nicht sofort erkannt? Das gibt's doch nicht! Dieser Tag muss rot im Kalender angestrichen werden! Aber zurück zu ihrer Frage: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch als Spiegelbild von Professor Lupin herumlaufe. Das haben wir noch nicht ausprobiert, aber nach Georges Berechnungen müsste es ungefähr eine Stunde lang anhalten. Mal sehen!", beantwortete Fred die Frage.  
  
„Ach, noch was, bevor ich's vergesse. Wie hast du das Geheimnis deines Lehrers herausgefunden?", wollte Dumbledore noch wissen.  
  
„Hab ich das?", fragte Fred schon wieder erstaunt zurück.  
  
„Ja, offensichtlich. Woher weißt du, dass Professor Lupin ein Wehrwolf ist?", fragte der Direktor nun schon ernster.  
  
„Weiß ich das? Keine Ahnung woher. Das war eigentlich nur eine Erfindung von mir und von George. Ist er wirklich ein Wehrwolf?", wurde Fred ganz neugierig.  
  
„Ja ist er, aber ich muss dich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass das unter uns bleibt, oder?", blickte der Direktor Fred nun todernst an.  
  
„Selbstverständlich Professor Dumbledore! Das versteht sich ja von selbst!", stimmte Fred sofort zu.  
  
„So, ich glaube, es wäre jetzt das Beste wenn du dich in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückziehst, bis du wieder Fred bist und dann ganz normal am Unterreicht teilnimmst und Sie Professor, Sie gehen am Besten zurück in die Klasse und sehen nach, ob dort alles in Ordnung ist!", gab der Direktor seine Anweisungen.  
  
„Äh, ja, natürlich!", antwortete Professor Lupin langsam, der sich noch immer nicht ganz von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Er war zwar nicht sehr schreckhaft und ließ sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern, doch diese plötzliche Aufdeckung seines Problems und ein unerklärlicher Doppelgänger waren doch ein bisschen viel für den Schulanfang.  
  
„Professor Lupin, kommen Sie nach der Stunde noch einmal zu mir herauf. Dann kann ich ihnen erklären, was es mit diesem Jungen und seinem Zwillingsbruder auf sich hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die beiden sind eigentlich ganz lieb und harmlos. Ihnen ist nur ein bisschen langweilig, aber ich bin mir sicher dass Sie sich noch gut mit ihnen vertragen werden!", versuchte Dumbledore seinen verwirrten Kollegen aufzubauen.  
  
„Und jetzt raus mit euch!", verabschiedete er die zwei Lupins vor ihm und wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu.  
  
Doch ein leichtes Grinsen blieb auf seinem Gesicht und die Arbeit ging plötzlich viel leichter von der Hand. Ja ja, auch ihm tat ein wenig Auflockerung nur gut!  
  
A/N: So, dieser Streich ist ja noch mal gut ausgegangen! Mal sehen, was den Zwillingen noch so alles einfällt! Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir trotz der langen Pause Reviews schreiben würdet. Auch alle stillen Leser sind herzlich dazu eingeladen!! 


	7. Im Klassenzimmer

A/N: Ich weiß, es hat wieder etwas länger gedauert. Aber dafür kommen in diesem Kapitel alle Fußballfans wieder auf ihre Kosten *g* Viel Spaß!  
  
Während Fred mit Professor Lupin auf dem Weg in Dubledores Büro war, ging es in der Klasse drunter und drüber.  
  
Kaum hatte George entdeckt, was sich da in der Kiste befand, hatte er den Deckel wieder drauf und die ganze Kiste aus dem Fenster geworfen. Seine Mitschüler hatten die Szene aus sicherem Abstand beobachtet und hatten es nicht gewagt, sich George in den Weg zu stellen, als er sich einen Weg zum Fester gebahnt hatte, obwohl sie ihn alle dazu zu überreden versuchten, dass er den Irrwicht nicht einfach auf die Wiese hinunterwerfen konnte, da solche Viecher unter Umständen sehr gefährlich werden konnten und auf jeden Fall nicht einfach so auf dem Schlossgelände herumlaufen sollten.  
  
Doch die eine Hälfte des schrecklichen Duos machte ein so wütendes Gesicht, dass es alle besser für ihre Gesundheit hielten, den Jungen machen zu lassen, was er wollte.  
  
Nachdem er die Kiste hinausbefördert hatte, setzte er sich mit immer noch ärgerlichem Gesicht auf seinen Platz und schwieg. So sehr ihn seine Mitschüler auch mit Fragen löcherten, aus ihm war nichts herauszubekommen.  
  
So mussten Angelina, Lee und Co eben selber raten, in was sich der Irrwicht in der Kiste wohl verwandelt hatte. Denn das George so wütend wurde, musste einen Grund haben, da die Weasleys normalerweise immer gut gelaunt und fröhlich waren.  
  
Als klar war, dass George auch nicht mit Schokofröschen bestochen werden konnte und sie auch selber nicht draufkamen, begannen die meisten Schüler sich selber zu beschäftigen. Manche nützten die Zeit um vergessenen Hausübungen abzuschreiben, andere lernten für die nächste Stunde, aber die meisten saßen einfach herum und quatschten.  
  
Da George offensichtlich nicht zum plaudern aufgelegt war, holte Lee ein kleines Schächtelchen aus seiner Tasche und stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch.  
  
„So, mein Kleiner. Jetzt kommst du endlich wieder an die frische Luft. Ich lass dich jetzt raus, aber lauf nur ja nicht zu weit weg, sonst bist du gleich eine zermatschte Spinne anstatt Mittelfeldspieler in meiner tollen Mannschaft! Komm Davielein, komm zu Papi!", flüsterte er der Schachtel zu und hob dann vorsichtig den Deckel.  
  
„Mist!", sagte er dann lauter und begann hektisch seine Tasche zu durchwühlen. „Na, hat sich David Hinternschinken wieder heimlich davongeschlichen? Was bist denn du für ein Trainer Lee!", hörte er plötzlich George murmeln.  
  
„Erstens heißt er David Beckham und zweitens, ja, er ist wieder abgehauen, aber anstatt so blöd zu reden könntest du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ein doofe kleine Spinne aus einer geschlossenen Schachtel raus kriechen kann! Wäre echt interessant! Das würde mir nämlich einige Probleme ersparen!", knurrte Lee zurück und wühlte weiter in seiner Tasche.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast! Da ist er ja! Jetzt kannst du Schinkilein selber fragen", antwortete sein Freund ruhig und schnappte sich die Spinne, die gemütlich an Lees Umhang nach oben krabbelte.  
  
„Sag nicht immer Schinken zu ihm! Er heißt Beckham! Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Schinken zu tun, du verfressener Sack!", nörgelte der Mädchenschwarm und nahm dem Grinsenden vorsichtig das Tierchen aus der Hand und setzte es vor sich auf den Tisch.  
  
„So David. Ich glaube, wir müssen mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen. Kannst du mir bitte verraten, wie du schon wieder aus dieser blöden Schachtel herausgekommen bist? Gefällt's dir etwa nicht da drinn? Das kann ich ja verstehen, aber wie soll ich dich denn sonst mitnehmen? Ich kann dich doch nicht ständig in der Hand herumtragen! Wie stellst du dir denn das vor?", begann er sofort mit seinen Erziehungsversuchen.  
  
Irgendwie sah es so aus, als ob die Spinne ihr Herrchen verstehen würde. Auf jeden Fall schien sie immer kleiner zu werden. George kam es so vor, als ob sie wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.  
  
„Ach komm, mein Schätzchen! Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Hauptsache, du bist nicht abgehauen, sondern bei mir geblieben. Weißt du, es ist sehr gefährlich wenn du in die Hände von weniger tierlieben Leuten kommst! Es könnte nämlich sein, dass die gar nicht begeistert sind von dir. Aber schau mal: der hier neben mir, das ist George. Der ist ein ganz ein lieber, zu dem kannst du immer gehen und zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred auch. Denn hast du heute Morgen ja auch schon kennen gelernt. Aber bei den anderen musst du wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein! Versprich mir das!", machte Lee weiter, kraulte seiner Spinne aber beruhigend den Rücken.  
  
„So und jetzt fangen wir gleich mit dem Training an. Schau mal, hier habe ich einen kleinen Ball für dich. Versuch mal, was du alles damit machen kannst!", forderte er David auf und legte ein kleines Papierkügelchen neben diesen.  
  
Neugierig drehte sich die Spinne um und untersuchte mit ihren langen haarigen Beinen, was da neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Doch dann schnappte sie sich das Kügelchen mit ihren Beißwerkzeugen und begann darauf herumzukauen.  
  
„Nein, das ist doch nichts zum Fressen! Das ist ein Spielzeug! Du sollst nicht deinen Ball aufessen! Mensch, muss ich dir jetzt zuerst noch den Unterschied zwischen Futter und Nicht-Futter erklären oder wie?", regte sich Lee laut flüsternd auf. George neben ihm brach dabei in Gekicher aus.  
  
„Ruhe!", fauchte Lee und knuffte seinen Freund in den Arm. „Hat David heute schon gefrühstückt?", wollte dieser daraufhin wissen. „Vielleicht möchte er ein Stückchen Schinken?"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Lee zu ihm um. „Wenn du blöderweise nicht recht hättest, müsste ich dich jetzt verhauen. Mir ist dein absolut nicht witziger Wortwitz nicht entgangen, aber ich glaube in der Eile von heute Morgen habe ich wirklich sein Futter vergessen. Hast du was da?", bat der Tierliebhaber seinen Kumpanen um Hilfe.  
  
„Klar, immer doch! Was mag er denn am liebsten? Gute-Laune-Drops? Kaugummi? Schokofrösche?", war George gerne dazu bereit. „Äh, er bevorzugt eher Fliegen oder Maden. Aber zur Not tut's auch ein wenig Salat. Er musste sich nämlich zu Hause angewöhnen eine Zeit lang vegetarisch zu leben, da er die ganzen Insekten in der näheren Umgebung fast ausgerottet hatte", klärte Lee George über die Essgewohnheiten seines ungewöhnlichen Haustieres auf.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid. So was habe ich leider nicht. Salat! Bäääääh!", musste dieser seinen Freund leider enttäuschen. „Na ja, macht nix. Gib mal den Schokofrosch her. Ich glaube, David frisst so ziemlich alles. Schließlich hat er auch gerade Papier aufgemampft. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nachher nicht immer Schokolade haben will. Die will ich selber essen und sie nicht mit meiner Spinne teilen müssen!", entschied sich Lee und begann den Schokofrosch in kleine, spinnenmundgerechte Happen zu zerbröckeln und legte diese neben seinen Liebling, der sich auch genüsslich darüber hermachte.  
  
„Na siehst du! Die Spinne hat eben Geschmack! Insekten! Salat! Schokolade ist das beste Hauptnahrungsmittel. Vielleicht kannst du das ja als legales Dopingmittel einsetzen oder so!", freute sich auch George über den Erfolg.  
  
Kaum hatte David Beckham aufgegessen, öffnete sich die Türe und Professor Lupin kam herein. Sofort verfinsterte sich Georges Miene wieder und er blickte den Professor böse an. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, ob das der richtige Professor war, oder Fred. Doch er würde nicht mehr lange überlegen müssen, da die Stunde sowieso gleich zu ende war.  
  
Erwartungsvoll hatten sich die Schüler wieder auf ihre Plätze gesetzt und blickten nach vorne.  
  
„Also gut. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht erzählen, was bei Professor Dumbledore alles passiert ist, aber auf jeden Fall war es nicht schön mit anzusehen, was mit dem falschen Professor passiert ist. Der, der als erster bei euch herinnen war, was ein Hochstapler und der Direktor hat natürlich Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Mehr möchte ich nicht dazu sagen. Für die nächste Stunde möchte ich nur sagen, dass wir uns das Kapitel Irrwichte noch einmal genau ansehen, falls wieder einmal jemand auf so dumme Gedanken kommt. Für heute machen wir Schluss! Bis bald!", erklärte Lupin kurz die Sachlage und verließ das Klassenzimmer wieder.  
  
George war bei seinen Worten immer unruhiger geworden. Das klang ja gar nicht gut! Was hatte der Direktor mit Fred gemacht? Hatte er ihn von der Schule geworfen? Dann würde er auch gehen. Schließlich hatten sie diesen Streich zusammen entwickelt. Oder hatte er ihn noch viel strenger bestraft? Er musste sofort zu ihm. Aber wo war er?  
  
George beschloss, zuerst im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nachzusehen, da man entlassene Schüler immer zuerst dorthin schickte zum packen.  
  
„Lee, komm mit!", sagte er und packte seinen Freund am Arm. Glücklicherweise hatte dieser seine Spinne beim Eintreten des Lehrers schnell wieder in die Schachtel gesteckt und konnte so seinem Freund sofort folgen. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um Fred.  
  
Wenn sein Freund wirklich in Gestalt von Professor Lupin im Schulhaus herumspaziert war, war Dumbledore sicher böse auf ihn geworden. Auch er wollte den zweiten Zwilling so schnell wie möglich finden. 


	8. Kau

Zu meiner neuerlichen langen Updatepause werde ich nicht viel sagen. Schulstress und Schreibblockade sind alles, was ich dazu sage. Aber da ich die Zwillinge immer noch mag, werde ich sie auch weiterhin ihr Unwesen treiben lassen...;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ronny

* * *

„Unkraut – vernichtungs - mittel!", keuchte George als er wenige Minuten später vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm angekommen war. „Na, wieder mal auf der Flucht?", wollte die Fette Dame wissen und gab gemächlich den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Ungeduldig hüpfte George von einem Bein aufs andere, ohne auf die Stichelei des Portraits zu reagieren. Kaum war der Spalt groß genug, quetschte sich der Junge durch und stürmte zur Treppe, die in die Jungenschlafsäle führte.

„He, wohin so eilig?", hörte er plötzlich eine ihm wohlbekannt Stimme belustigt fragen. Wie von der Tarantel gebissen (diesen Ausdruck hörte Lee gar nicht gerne) blieb er stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Fred? Bist du das?", fragte er vorsichtig und begutachtete die komische Gestalt, die da vor ihm saß. „Klar bin ich das! Wer denn sonst?", antwortete sein Bruder breit grinsend. „Na ja, Professor Lupin wäre auch nicht falsch, aber undefinierbares menschliches Irgendwas würde wohl am Besten passen", erklärte George sein seltsames Verhalten. Fred sah auch wirklich etwas seltsam aus. Die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes war zwar dabei nachzulassen, doch anscheinend ging die Verwandlung nur langsam vor sich. Freds Haare hatten schon wieder einen rötlichen Schimmer und die Kleidung war wie immer, doch mit dem Gesicht stimmte etwas nicht. Irgendwie waren das nicht Freds Augen und die Nase passte schon gar nicht. Das Grinsen hingegen kam George bekannt vor. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du bald wieder normal aussiehst! Das ist ja unheimlich!", entschuldigte er sich bei seinem Bruder für sein stummes Starren, da dieser ihn langsam ziemlich ärgerlich ansah. „Ach so! Du meinst Lupins Nase? Das vergeht auch noch. Oder hast du etwa Angst, dass unser eigener Scherz nicht funktioniert und zur Blamage wird? Nein, nein, mein Junge, wir haben wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet! Das wir der große Renner, das versprech' ich dir!", beruhigte Fred den immer noch skeptisch Schauenden. „Das heißt, wir können mit der Massenproduktion beginnen, oder? Aber sollten wir die andern nicht lieber auch noch ausprobieren?", begannen die Zwillinge, geschäftstüchtig wie sie waren, gleich wieder über die Erweiterung ihres Scherzartikelsortiments zu diskutieren. „Ach was! Es ist doch überall dasselbe, nur mit einer anderen Zutat", war Fred sehr zuversichtlich und da er nun einem Weasley schon wieder sehr ähnlich sah, verwarf auch George alle Zweifel an ihrem Produkt und begann aufzuschreiben, welche Lehrer wohl die Favoriten bei den Schülern werden und somit reißenden Absatz haben würden. Schließlich waren sie für ihre nie enden wollenden Vorräte bekannt, da durften sie nicht zu niedrig kalkulieren. Lee hatte unterdessen etwas Salat aus dem Schlafraum geholt und David gefüttert. „He, wie heißen die Dinger denn eigentlich?", wollte er wissen. „Kau. Ganz einfach. Und je nach Geschmacksrichtung bzw. Lehrer hängst du einfach noch den Namen dran. Also Kau-Dumbledore, oder Kau-Snape. Cool oder? War meine Idee. Kurz und präzise, wie's sich gehört!", antwortete George. „Ja ja, ist schon gut George. Wir wissen, dass du der bessere Werbetexter von uns zweien bist, aber du musst es ja nicht immer erwähnen, du Angeber!", stichelte sein Bruder. Lee hatte während seiner Spinnenfütterung natürlich dem Gespräch seiner Freunde zugehört und stellte sich nun als Versuchsperson zur Verfügung. „Denn wisst ihr, man kann nie genau sagen, wie das Zeug bei jemand anderem als euch wirkt. Schließlich ist jeder von uns ein bisschen anders und wer weiß, vielleicht verwandle ich mich nicht in Dumbledore, sondern in einen Troll! Und dann werde ich zu Tode gehext, das ist nicht schön!", versuchte er die Weasleys von der Wichtigkeit seines Angebotes zu überzeugen. „Schon gut Lee, aber warte ein paar Tage! Jetzt werden alle auf der Hut und sehr misstrauisch sein. Wahrscheinlich werden sie auch die wirklichen Lehrer verdächtigen, was natürlich auch seinen Spaß macht. Stellt euch nur mal vor was zum Beispiel Dumbledore alles anstellen muss, um zu beweisen, dass er der echte ist! Wer möchte schließlich nicht einmal Direktor von Hogwarts sein und alles bestimmen können! Oh ja, das wird grandios! George, wir sind spitze!", gratulierte Fred seinem Bruder und Lee überlegte sich schon in welche Lehrperson er schlüpfen würde und wog alle Vor- und Nachteile sorgfältig ab.

Als Professor Snape könnte er seine sadistische Ader vorzüglich zur Geltung kommen lassen, doch darunter würden nur Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und natürlich Gryffindor leiden, da es doch etwas seltsam wäre, wenn Snape plötzlich die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses maltretieren würde. Da würde Professor McGonagall schon besser passen, doch die würde sich nie dazu herablassen öffentlich Abneigung gegen irgendwelche Schüler zu zeigen. Die war ja immer so beherrscht. Gab es denn außer Snape wirklich niemanden der nicht alle Schüler gleich behandelte? „He Jungs", hatte Lee plötzlich die Lösung für sein Problem gefunden, „kann man sich mit dem Zeug da auch in Peeves verwandeln? Dann könnte ich wirklich machen, was ich will! Außerdem könnte ich schweben und mich von Zimmer zu Zimmer bewegen, ohne eine Türe öffnen zu müssen! Das wäre echt cool!" „Lee! Denk doch mal nach! George, wir müssen in Zukunft vorsichtiger damit sein, wen wir uns als Freunde aussuchen! Solche Dummköpfe müssen wir in Zukunft sofort erkennen und umgehen!", war Fred's einziger Kommentar. „He, Fred, sei doch nicht so hart mit ihm! Schließlich haben wir uns auch überlegt, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gäbe ein Stück von Peeves in den Vielsafttrank zu bekommen. Aber leider", wandte er sich an Lee, „kann man von Peeves kein Stück wegnehmen. Da ist nix zum wegnehmen. Das ist das Problem. Aber die Idee ist uns auch schon gekommen. Ein Traum…", erklärte George seinem Kumpel die Sachlage. „Oh, alles klar. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Ist ja eigentlich logisch. Aber was ist mit Filch? Der ist doch auch abgrundtief böse gegenüber allen. Auch unsere schleimigen kleinen Freunde kann er nicht leiden. Und der ist kein Geist, der ist doch ziemlich lebendig. So weit ich das beurteilen kann", machte Lee sofort einen weiteren Vorschlag, ohne auf Freds bösen Kommentar einzugehen. „He, warum ist uns das nicht eingefallen. Das stimmt ja! Unser guter Freund Filch wäre neben Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall DER Renner! Lee mein Freund, dafür nehme ich alles zurück, was ich vorher über dich gesagt habe. War ja sowieso nicht so gemeint. Aber das weißt du doch hoffentlich, oder?", bedankte sich Fred für die neue Verkaufsidee. „George, das müssen wir sofort ausprobieren! Kau-Filch! Wir müssen unbedingt irgendwas von Filch in die Finger bekommen. Aber wie? Diese doofe Katze streunt ja immer dort herum, wo man sie nicht brauchen kann, vor allem natürlich in Filch's Nähe. Wir werden wohl etwas aus seinem Büro stibitzen müssen. Komm schon, denk nach!", war Fred schon Feuer und Flamme. „Mach ich doch! Weißt du, es gibt auch Menschen, die ohne Dauergeschwafel denken können. Oft geht das sogar besser", antwortete George, bevor er seinen Plan erklärte…

* * *

Das Büro von Filch. Eine Folterkammer... 


End file.
